Pocky Pals
by kashiangel07
Summary: Friendships can start in the weirdest ways, this one involves two people who only share one common likeness. Pocky.


A/N: Hey, I just felt like doing a one shot so here you go and I hope you enjoy it. It was inspired by two of my friends on and a girl's pic. Well that and because I got some pocky from my bestest bud who is also like the sister I've never wanted but got any way. Now I want some more, aw well. What...are you still reading what I'm saying, go on and read the story already...please .

* * *

Two people sat comfortably on a couch in an apartment while watching TV. The girl with raven hair was munching happily on a stick of pocky while in leaning back on the chest and arms of a silver haired boy who had three sticking out of his mouth. The boy then reached over to the pink box that the girl was holding to grab another tasty treat but the girl gently elbowed him halting his attempt.

"Sesshomaru, finish what you have." She scolded but earned a low growl from him.

He then gobbled up the three that was sticking out of his mouth and continued his conquest of capturing the strawberry pocky sticks and just when he touched the opening of the box, Kagome pulled it away and slapped his hand away.

"Kagome, I've finished the what I had now I demand that you let me have another." Sesshomaru said sternly, leaving no room for argument but knowing Kagome well, she would defend anything and everything with all her heart. He knew that they could argue all day causing neither one of them to enjoy all that the treats had to offer.

"You've had most of them already, I like them too you know."

"Well next time you know that you should get more than one box now don't you."

All she did was shook her head and handed him another stick, not really wanting to argue with him. It was her own fault to bring the box home in the first place. He was such a pocky fiend, totally addicted to any and every brand that was know to man. It was his weakness. When she first met him she never would have known.

They first met in the fifth grade. Sesshomaru was the new kid in school and all of the students were talking about how different he looked. They never seen long silver hair and golden eyes before. When some tried to touch his hair, he growled at them scaring everyone who saw and was left alone. He hated being around people anyway and chose to stay alone, not many demons were around now so all of them would have thought of him as a monster.

Kagome saw him sitting alone in the school yard during recess and went over to him hoping that she could be friends with him. He was going to scare Kagome away as well but she didn't get intimidated by his threat, so he gave up and ignored her. She sat with him in silence while snacking on some pocky that she always bought with her to school. Sesshomaru sat, not saying anything or moving at all but looked at her and the box that she had in the corner of his eyes.

It was later after he got picked up from school that his step mother, Izayoi, that he was told that he was going to meet their neighbors. He was forced to go knowing that his father would not take no for an answer and soon found himself sitting across from the girl in the living room. Turns out, Kagome was the daughter of the neighbors. They sat in silence while the adults got acquainted with each other. Kagome got bored and ran upstairs leaving him alone on the couch. Sesshomaru felt a little relieved to be alone but it didn't last long, she came back with a pink box. She opened the lid and started munching on the little strawberry cream covered biscuit sticks. His eyes rested on the box. He secretly liked the treat, he blames his step mother and younger half-brother, who was with his mother, for getting him into it but he never complained.

"Would you like some?" He heard a soft girl's voice say.

He looked up and saw Kagome holding one of the sticks for him. He didn't move for a second just looking at the stick before taking it and biting into it with a small audible snap.

"I can tell that you like pocky, I saw how you looked at my box at school." She said. He didn't think that she caught him but apparently he was wrong. "You can have the rest if you like, I have plenty more in my room, I love pocky."

Sesshomaru looked back at the girl who kept talking about her liking for pocky and such. He wasn't used to this much talking but he actually didn't mind, he just kept quiet and listened on to her conversation. The parents snuck in and smiled seeing that their worry about their children was uncalled for, they knew that they would get along.

As the years passed, both Kagome and Sesshomaru realized how different they were. They were really complete opposites. She was spontaneous and he was orderly. They had silly quarrels all the time as if they were an old married couple. Sesshomaru somewhat found it amusing to aggravate her, it was funny how fast her moods changed. Kagome was just as amused but only because he was the only one who could put up with her. It was that reason and their love for pocky that kept them as friends. Although things have slightly changed a bit.

After high school, they decided to live in an apartment together when they started college, that's when she started to develop feelings for him. It was Sesshomaru who actually openly admitted that he wanted to start a relationship with her, however, she felt that they wouldn't be really compatible for each other. They fought that much. Although she had feelings for him, she didn't want that to ruin their friendship if something were to go wrong.

Sesshomaru had just finished the stick that he had in his mouth and now wanted another. He reached over to the box once more and Kagome moved it away from him.

"Come on Kagome, just one more." He said as he reached over but she moved the box again, "One more will turn into two and then three and so on. If you want pocky so badly then go get it yourself."

"I want some now." He said almost pouting like a small child.

"Well it's too bad because this is the last stick and it's mine." Kagome said as she started to scoot away from him only to be pulled back into his grasp.

He kept trying to get the box but Kagome would switch hands and use her body to block him. He started tickling her as his last resort to get his precious treat but as Kagome's last treat, she stuck the last stick in her mouth. She smiled triumphantly with the little stick sticking out of her mouth. She started laughing and mumbling her victory song that went 'I got the last stick, I got the last stick, I got the last…'

She stopped completely seeing the evil smirk on Sesshomaru's face. She knew that he was going to do something that was going to make her regret eating the last one. He loved pocky more than she had and always ate the last one. He then leaned in and quickly munched the other end of the stick that was sticking out of her mouth until their lips touched. He stole a kiss from her, she absolutely hated when he did that. He knew that she did because he could sense her anger but it only lasted for a second and she never complained about it.

She was stunned and her mouth opened allowing him access. After a minute or two, he broke it and looked at her stunned face. He chuckled low and leaned back and pulled some money out of his pocket.

"Hey go get me some pocky, I would love to **share** more with you." He said as he winked at her knowing that she would get his true message.

She blushed and scrambled to her feet, Sesshomaru just stretched out on the couch and thought to himself about 'sharing' pocky.


End file.
